Hermano mayor
by Apolonia86
Summary: En un pasado alternativo un enemigó llegó y mató a todos menos a Piccolo y a los hijos de los guerreros Z. Con un pasado destruido y un futuro caótico, ¿qué será del futuro de estos chicos? Un fic de Marron.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Hermano mayor**

_(Onii-chan)_

Un fic de Marron

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Ella ya no dormía. Incluso bajo el follaje que moría lentamente, era difícil dormir cuando el sol brillaba en el cielo, sus rayos atravesando las hojas de la densa selva. En estos días de insomnio, por lo general encontraba su comodidad en él; Onii-chan parecía compartir sus días sin dormir, a diferencia de Goten, quien dormía profundamente (¡y con mucho ruido!), y Marron, que dormía poco, pero siempre.

Onii-chan, Trunks, no estaba despierta para sentarse a hablar sobre este nublado día, sin embargo. Mientras Chikyuu desaparecía de la vida, los inviernos se volvían más fríos; no tenían mantas, de verdad, con excepción de unos pocos trapos rasgados. Encender fuego sería invitar a Aisuzu para que los encuentre y destruya, por lo que no tenía nada con que contar para el frío del invierno más que harapientas ropas y su propio calor corporal. Onii-chan, en este día en particular, sonaba dormido, acurrucada entre sus dos mejores amigos. Él estaba de espaldas, un brazo envuelto como protección en torno a Marron, que estaba cerca a su lado, su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho. Goten estaba acostado al otro lado de Trunks, acostado de espaldas también, roncando en voz alta. El niño Son estaba desparramado, una pierna sobre Trunks, y su brazo extendido sobre el pecho de Trunks, la parte posterior de su mano descansando sobre la mejilla de Marron.

Bra tembló un poco al ver a los tres dormir. Tal vez ella debería reunirse con ellos, enroscarse entre Onii-chan y Goten, y encontrar un par de horas de descanso sin sueño antes que la noche se deslice sobre ellos y sea hora de entrenar. Miró sobre su hombro a Piccolo, que dormía sentado, apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol. _Ve a dormir, mocosa_. Podía escuchar casi diciéndole, y por un momento, Bra se pregunta si realmente lo estaba escuchando. El pensamiento se confirmó mientras el Nameksei-jin abrió su ojo izquierdo un poco, lo suficiente como para que una pupila color negro carbón mirara a su alumna Bra severamente. Ella sonrió, tímidamente, y jaló su rasgada manta sobre su cuerpo, de puntas de pie hacia Piccolo y los demás alumnos. Gateó hasta estar entre Trunks y Goten, quien se había volteado a un lado hacia el joven de cabello lavanda. Mientras Bra descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su Onii-chan, Goten arrojó un cálido, perezoso brazo a su alrededor, causándole a su vez sonrojarse y sonreir. Tal vez domir no era una mala idea después de todo.

* * *

Risas, suaves y luminosas, al igual que las pequeñas, resonantes campanas que llenaban el aire. Eso fue lo primero que escuchó Bra mientras se despertaba, lo que la despertó de hecho. Se sentó, torpemente, frotando sus ojos; estaba todavía claro afuera, pero muy cerca de la puesta del sol. Bra miró a su alrededor, encontrándo a Goten desparramado junto a ella, y a Piccolo aún descanso contra el árbol. Onii-chan y Marron se habían ido, aunque, por lo que decidió ir a investigar.

Siguiendo el sonido de las risas, Bra se deslizó a través de los arbustos en silencio, hasta que se encontró espiando a su Onii-chan y Marron. Estaban de pie juntos, bailar lento torpemente (¡Onii-chan nunca tuvo ningún ritmo!) mientras Trunks le cantaba suavemente a Marron. Fueron las risitas de Marron las que habían despertado a Bra; era un sonido inusual, después de todo, ya que Marron nunca reía-- era bastante difícil hacerla sonreír, soltar una leve risa, ¡pero reír estaba fuera de discusión! Parecía muy feliz, aunque, Bra sabía que era debido a su amado Onii-chan. Era la alegría de todos ellos, después de todo. Piccolo pudo haberlos entrenado, pero Trunks los mantenía juntos, los mantenía esperanzados con su engreída, arrogante actitud y aire rebelde.

Las risas de Marron se desvanecieron, su sonrisa con ellas, y abrazó a Trunks silenciosamente. Trunks le devolvió el abrazo, y Bra suspiró esperanzada mientras los espiaba. _¿Quizás Goten y yo podríamos estar así...?_ Pensó, ruborizándose un poco mientras pensaba en como Goten envolvía su brazo sobre ella mientras dormían ese día. _Perdidos en un amor tan real, ustedes se limpian las lágrimas entre sí._ Era el verso favorito de Bra de una canción que a menudo Marron cantaba, una canción por alguna tonta banda de jóvenes que habían sido populares justo antes de la llegada de Aisuzu. De hecho, Onii-chan y Marron eran así. Cuando estaban solos, o pensaban que lo estaban, por lo menos (Bra y Goten tenían la tendencia de espiarlos...), se perdían en ese amor. Compartían sus lágrimas, ya fueran de alegría o tristeza, compartían sus sonrisas, sus risas, su amor. Bra podía ver como podría caer Marron ante Trunks tan fácilmente. Bajo su arrogante exterior era una suave, cuidadosa, protectora, y adorabe persona. Onii-chan los amaba a todos ellos y gustosamente daría su vida por ellos. Cuan poco sabía Bra...

* * *

"¡Un día, Goten y yo seremos una feliz pareja como tú y Onii-chan!" El sol finalmente se había puesto, y el grupo estaba pasando por su rutina pre-entrenamiento nocturna. Bra y Marron charlaban, como suelen hacer las niñas, mientras Goten y Trunks buscaban el desayuno.

"Por supuesto que lo serán, Bra." Marron siguió cepillando el cabello de Bra, haciéndole una coleta apretada que a la niña tanto le gustaba usar. "Eres un poco joven para que eso ahora, sin embargo. Quizás dentro de unos años, cuando seas más grande."

Bra rió. "¡No soy pequeña!" Ella dijo con un reproche. Marron sonrió.

"Lo sé, pero Goten no lo ha notado aún. Estoy segura que lo hará cuando hayas crecido un poco." La rubia dijo mientras terminaba de fijar el cabello de Bra. Bra se dio vuelta mientras ella, a su vez, ayudó a Marron a cepillar su cabello. El cabello de Marron era largo, llegando a la mitad de camino de su espalda; ella siempre se hacía esas dos doradas trenzas, atadas por dos listones rojos (para que coincidan con el logo de su chaleco), que mantenía su cabello en su lugar justo detrás de sus orejas.

"Pero ... Él se dará cuenta de mí, _¿verdad?_" Bra le preguntó mientras Marron se quitó el cepillo y se puso de pie.

"Oh, ¡por supuesto!" Marron le alzó sus pulgares a Bra. "Tú y Goten están destinados para el otro-- al igual que la Cenicienta y el Príncipe Encantador."

Bra sonrió y abrazó a Marron. Le gustaba la manera en que la niña más grande contaba sus historias-- cuentos de hadas, y cosas sobre lo que era la vida antes de Aisuzu-- o cantar sus canciones. Marron era sólo unos años mayor que Bra, pero ella tenía un gran recuerdo de la manera en que las cosas habían sido antes que Aisuzu llegara. Bra tenía la sensación de que algunas de las cosas que Marron decía eran inventadas, pero hablaba de un montón de cosas que eran agradables; hacía sentir bien a Bra saber que las cosas habían sido una vez más felices. Quizás.. Tal vez, Bra esperaba, que las cosas sean felices de esa manera de nuevo.

"¡Araaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Bra y Marron prestaron atención, corriendo hacia el sonido del sorprendido grito de Goten.

"¡Goten!" Bra, Trunks, y Marron llegaron hacia el lado de Goten al mismo tiempo, gritando su nombre simultáneamente. Goten los miró a todos, un poco sorprendido por su llegada, y luego gritó de nuevo, abrazando a Trunks y bailando.

"¡Nieve! ¡Está nevando!" Cantó con emoción.

"_¡Que hermoso!"_ Exclamó Trunks, ahora bailando con Goten.

"Él no está mintiendo." Marron dijo con seguridad, sosteniendo su mano frente a ella misma. Pequeños copos, diminutas estrellas hechas de hielo cristalizado, cayeron en sus manos y, mientras ella mirana al nublado cielo nocturno, en su rostro.

Bra miró hacia el cielo, sorprendida por la tormenta de nieve en rápido crecimiento. "Onii-chan," susurró, "¿esto es... nieve?"

"_Así es_, un poco." Su Onii-chan dijo con un guiño, todavía bailando alegremente con Goten.

"Es tan bonita..." Bra dijo con una sonrisa, alzando sus manos para capturar los copos de nieve. "Eh, Marron, ¡¿eso significa que es Navidad?!"

Goten y Onii-chan dejaron de bailar y miraron a Bra. "¿Navidad?" Onii-chan preguntó, y ella asintió. Volteándose a Marron, Trunks sacudió su cabeza. "Desearía que no le llenaras la cabeza con esas cosas."

"¿Con qué tales cosas?" Marron preguntó. "¿Con historias de tiempos más felices? ¿Con la esperanza de tiempos felices de nuevo?" Puso sus manos en sus caderas. "No podemos ser todos descerebrados como Goten o desesperanzados como tu."

Goten dio un paso lejos de Trunks mientras el chico de pelo morado imitó la pose de Marron, con los puños en sus caderas. El muchacho Son se apoyó cerca de Bra, susurrando una solitaria palabra: "UT-oh."

"Marron." Bra hizo una mueca de dolor-- el tono de su Onii-chan fue un poco duro. "Yo sólo no creo que debas llenar la cabeza de Bra con cuentos de hadas y.." Onii-chan bajó su voz; Bra no podía oír. "Falsas esperanzas." Marron soltó las manos de sus caderas, pareciendo realmente herida por todo lo que había dicho, y él le sacudió la cabeza. "Incluso si es Navidad, ¿qué regalos nos daríamos entre nosotros?"

Bra tomó esta oportunidad para interrumpir. "¡Amistad!" Chirrió. "Marron dice que la amistad es la base de todo. Igual que el amor de Onii-chan y la amistad que nos mantiene a todos juntos y felices." Bra sonrió un poco mientras Onii-chan echaba un vistazo hacia Marron, suavizando su expresión.

"Ni siquiera recuerdo el verdadero motivo por que las personas celebraban la Navidad," dijo Goten, añadiendo su último bocado a la conversación, "pero sí sé que siempre significó mucho amor, para todos, no importa qué. _¿Verdad?_" Sonrió ampliamente, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los demás. "¡Abrazo de group!" Todos se rieron.

"Dios, me voy por poco tiempo, ¿y qué encuentro cuando vuelvo?" El grupo se dio vuelta, atrapados un poco desprevenidos, mientras una figura con capa, que usaba turbante apareció. "Nada de entrenamiento, nada de ejercicios. Ni siquiera con su guardia preparada." Piccolo caminó en círculos, por encima incluso de Onii-chan y Goten, y miró hacia abajo sobre ellos con un regaño y una severa mirada; sus manos estaban atrapadas detrás a sus espaldas, ocultas por su manto. "¿Qué pasa si yo era Aisuzu? Estarían muertos ahora."

"Nunca." Onii-chan desafió a su mentor hablando. "Sus fuerzas son pocas ahora, y podríamos tomarla, fácilmente, si nos dejase.

"Si quieres morir, vé cuando quieras." Piccolo dijo con un ronquido.

"Onii-chan, Piccolo, _¡es suficiente!_ ¡ya basta!" Bra puso un diminuto pie. "¿Han olvidado la Navidad?"

Trunks suspiró, murmuró algún tipo de disculpa a Piccolo. El Nameksei-jin sonrió un poco, y luego quitó sus manos de detrás de su espalda. En una palma verde, tenía una cámara. Sus alumnos lo miraban, y a la cámara, con interés creciente.

"Polly Roy, o algo así. Así es como solían llamarle a estas. Encontré algunas nuevas ruinas cercanas, y encontré esta en ellas. Aun tiene película." Piccolo explicó. Miró directamente a Marron mientras terminaba el pensamiento, "Para que puedan recordar siempre." Piccolo fue dios una vez, Marron sabía; ¿quizás él aún tenía algún tipo de conocimiento, una especie de premonición de que las cosas que estaban aún por venir?

"¡Sii sii!" Bra saltó de arriba y abajo. "Señor Piccolo, ¡¿nos sacará una foto?!" El Nameksei-jin asintió. En caso de haber mirado detenidamente, hubieran podido ver que su fría mirada de piedra se suavizaba, la comisura de sus labios casi, casi parecían esbozar una leve sonrisa. Él nunca, nunca podría decirles, pero estaba orgulloso de ellos. Ninguno de ellos, incluido el propio Piccolo, tenía una oportunidad contra Aisuzu, pero se habían vuelto fuertes, y él se sentía orgulloso de ellos, mucho.

Trunks y Goten se pusieron a ambos lados de Marron, y Bra de pie delante de los tres. "¿Listos?" Piccolo preguntó, sus fuertes dedos envolviéndose alrededor de la cámara en un ángulo extraño, acercándola a su rostro para enfocar. Era algo extraño, ya que Piccolo sólo conocía vagamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero por lo menos los dedos no estaban delante de la lente.

"¡Espere!" Bra gritó, corriendo. Se detuvo, no muy lejos mientras los demás salvo Piccolo miraron lo que estaba haciendo. Ella desgarró algunas hojas y una baya o dos bayas de un arbusto, una de sus pocas fuentes de alimentos, y corrió de vuelta. Esta vez, saltó sobre los hombros de Marron. "¡Onii-chan!" Bra exclamó, "Mira, ¡es muérdago!" Bra sonrió malvadamente, sosteniendo las hojas sobre la cabeza de Marron.

"¿Muérdago?" Ambos Goten y Trunks preguntaron al unísono, entonces se inclinaron rápidamente, y besaron cada mejilla de Marron. La chica se sonrojó en un bonito tono rosado, y Piccolo tomó la foto.

Mientras esperaban que la foto instantánea se revelara, Bra regañó a Goten con seriedad. "¡Goten-kun!" Dijo, cruzando sus brazos delante de ella. "¡Marron es la novia de Onii-chan! ¡No puedes besarla!"

"De verdad, Goten." Bra vio Onii-chan parpadear a su mejor amigo. "No quieres besar a Marron, tiene granos."

"¡Trunks!" Marron lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo, y él se rió, jalándola en un cálido abrazo.

"Broma, broma."

"_Ehm_, no..." Goten interrumpió. "¿Alguno de ustedes vio a donde se fue el señor Piccolo?" Se rascó la cabeza mientras los demás un echaban vistazo alrededor.

"Sin duda, se fue de nuevo a las ruinas donde se encontró esa cámara." Marron conjeturó. Cerró los ojos por un momento. Puedo sentir su ki. Está en la misma dirección que vino de antes. Debe haber vuelto para estudiarla a fondo. Supongo que eso significa que debemos empezar entrenar--"

Marron se detuvo, a mitad de la oración, y sus ojos de abrieron de par en par. Los demás la miraron, pero antes que cualquiera de ellos pudiera preguntar que estaba mal, lo sintieron, también. ¡Aisuzu...!

Aisuzu, al parecer, había sido capaz de reunir lo poco de sus tropas que permanecieron con vida-- ¿Byatcha y Hora? ¿Eran esos sus nombres?-- y más bien sigilosamente habían planeado un ataque a los protectores de la tierra, estos niños de poca edad que se empujaban a fin de mala gana a una vida alimentada por la guerra y la furia y la destrucción, impulsado por la necesidad de prevenir esas cosas. Todo el ejército de Aisuzu, salvo ella misma y estos dos, lento pero seguro, cayeron presa de estos niños durante los últimos ocho o nueve años. Ella se cansó, la reina del universo de frío corazón, con los que se esforzaban por proteger lo que ella deseaba destruir, los perseguía.

Ninguno de estos jóvenes, estos niños, se habían enfrentado a Aisuzu; sino que sólo habían apresurado en su contra un sinfín de tropas, hasta los grandes guerreros de los más grandes guerreros perecieron todos. No había más tiempo para juegos, Aisuzu lo sabía. Estaba cansada, muy cansada, de esperar. Ahora que los había encontrado, ellos necesitaban a morir.

Trunks, el más fuertes del grupo, de inmediato lanzó una gran explosión de ki al grupo de invasores, para distraerlos. "¡VAYAN!" He shouted an order over his shoulder as he lunged at Byatcha. Él gritó una orden por encima de su hombro mientras se arrojaba hacia Byatcha. "¡Váyanse de aquí, todos ustedes, y encuentren a Piccolo!!

"Trunks, no, ¡no podemos!" Marron comenzó a precipitarse hacia adelante para ayudar a su amigo, su amante, pero Goten la agarró por la muñeca, deteniéndola. En cuanto a Bra comenzó a correr hacia su Onii-chan, Goten y la detuvo también, alzándola y cargándola bajo un brazo.

"Goten, ¡suéltame! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Onii-chan!" Bra gritó, luchando contra el muchacho Son.

"Goten, ¡sácalos de aquí AHORA!" Trunks, que ahora estaba luchando contra ambos Byatcha y Hora, exigió. "¡Yo me encargaré!"

"_Pero_, ¡Trunks..!"

"Maldición, ¡vayan!" Fue golpeado mientras le gritaba a Goten, y Bra gritaba de nuevo mientras su Onii-chan volaba tras ellos, sangre saliendo de su boca como el agua de una fuente. Mientras el muchacho de pelo púrpura se recuperaba de nuevo, esta vez utilizando su espada, Goten tomó a Marron por los hombros y despegó en el aire, hacia dónde debería estar Piccolo.

* * *

"¡Señoooooooor Piccolo!" Goten gritó, un grito del nombre del Nameksei-jin que incluso pudo haber puesto a Gohan en vergüenza, mientras volaba, llevando a las dos niñas, hacia las ruinas donde se encontraba Piccolo. Piccolo alzó su vista al Saiyajin, alzando una ceja mientras el joven aterrizaba, soltando a Bra y a Marron.

"¡Aisuzu nos encontró!" Bra gimoteaba. "¡Onii-chan aún está allí con ella!"

La expresión de Piccolo se transformó en shock con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y, pensó, que su corazón no latió por un par de segundos. "¿Aisuzu los encontró? ¿Y Trunks ...?"

De repente, los cuatro a excepción de Bra se congelaron donde estaban de pie, sus ojos abiertos por la incredulidad. Cada uno de estos jóvenes, y su mentor, tenían una unión especial, una conexión. Podían sentirse unos a otros, a veces incluso leerse los pensamientos del otro. Bra alzó la vista hacia los demás, y de repente, lo sintió, también.

En alguna parte, la energía de uno de ellos disminuyó drásticamente; entonces, como una vela soplada por el viento, la energía desapareció.

"¿Onii...chan...?" Bra preguntó, desconcertada.

"¡¡TRUNKS!!" Marron empujó a Goten a un lado y despegó en el aire, dirigiéndose hacia su lugar de entrenamiento, donde Trunks había estado luchando contra Aisuzu y sus secuaces.

"Marron, ¡espera!" Goten le gritó desesperado.

"Ve por ella, por si acaso." Piccolo indicó. "Bra y yo esperaremos aquí. Con suerte podremos estar a salvo por ahora."

* * *

No pasó demasiado tiempo desde que Marron y Goten se fueron. Diez minutos mas o menos, Bra pensó; alrededor de la misma cantidad de tiempo que les tomó para huir y encontrar a Piccolo. _Marron y Goten deben estar por llegar para ayudar a Onii-chan en cualquier momento ahora..._ Bra pensó, precupada.

Un grito atravesó la atmósfera, y tanto Piccolo como Bra alzaron la vista, luego se miraron entre sí. No fue realmente un grito; que fue más como un gemidos, tal vez como un espiritu irlandés de la leyenda lloraría al anunciar una muerte. Era una misa de duelo, un doloroso grito, que envió escalofríos a la espina de Bra.

"Que... ¿Qué era eso?" Ella preguntó, en silencio, acercándose al Señor Piccolo.

"No estoy seguro." Dijo, su cabeza girando en la dirección en que Goten y Marron se habían ido. Había mentido; él sabía lo que era ese sonido: era una señal segura de que habían encontrado a Trunks.

* * *

Una hora más o menos pasó, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Bra; un largo período de tiempo lleno de una tranquila tan fuerte, tan abrumadora que Bra estaba lista para gritar, patearse sí misma en el aire e ir encontrar a los demás, ¡cualquier cosa para deshacerse del silencio!

Piccolo, quien pasaba el tiempo meditando, abrió un ojo, alzando la vista. "Volvieron." Dijo, poniéndose de pie, su capa ondeando detrás de él mientras lo hacía.

"¡Gracias a Dios!" Bra dijo con alivio. "¡Onii-chan! ¡Goten! ¡Marron!" Ella llamó, lista para correr hacia ellos mientras ellos aterrizaban a corta distancia.

"Quédate aquí." Piccolo ordenó. Bra se quejó un poco, sentándose, e hizo como se le indicó mientras Piccolo caminó para encontrarse con los adolescentes.

Marron caminó pasando a Piccolo mientras él se les acercó. No dijo nada, ni siquiera miró en la dirección de su sensei hasta que él se trasladó para bloquear su paso. Ella alzó su vista hacia él, una mirada vacía que causó que el estómago de Piccolo se retorciera. Él se hizo a un lado, y ella siguió caminando lejos de Goten. Piccolo se dirigió hacia el joven, mirando por encima de su hombro a Marron; ella caminaba hacia Bra.

"¿Qué pasó?" Piccolo preguntó en una baja, grave voz. Bra no pudo oír la respuesta de Goten; era tan suave, y sonaba como si él estuviera... ¿Llorando?

Bra alzó su vista mientras Marron estaba de pie delante de ella. Ella se puso de pie, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a la chica más alta. Marron la miró-- no, no realmente a ella. Era como si Marron estuviera mirando a través de ella, como si Bra estuviera allí, pero realmente Marron no lo notó. En sus manos, la niña rubia sostenía la espada de Onii-chan, la vaina cubierta de sangre.

"Demasiada sangre..." Bra murmuró mientras Marron sin palabras bajó la espada en las manos de Bra. "Onii-chan les golpeó bien, ¿no?" Marron no dijo nada.

"Él mató a... Byatcha... y Hora... pero Aisuzu... y... cuando llegamos allí él estaba..." Bra miró más allá de Marron, escuchando la explicación de Goten, entre sollozos, a su sensei. Goten estaba llorando abiertamente, Bra podía verlo, mientras él acomodaba lo que estaba trayendo de regreso: a Trunks.

"¡Onii-chan...!" Bra comenzó a correr hacia ellos, pero la mano de Marron se disparó, agarrando a la chica por el hombro.

"No, Bra." Dijo. Su voz era plana, vacía de lágrimas, vacía de emoción, vacía de nada.

"¡Suéltame!" Bra exigió, soltándose del agarre de Marron. "¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan!" Gritó, corriendo hacia los demás. Marron se volteó, alzando su vista al cielo.

"Goten, ¿Onii-chan está mal herido?" Bra se encontró abrazando la pierna de Piccolo-- algo que el Nameksei-jin normalmente no permitía-- mientras ella miraba a Goten, que estaba arrodillado al lado de su Onii-chan inmóvil. Goten estaba llorando, sus lágrimas se deslizaban a través de sus dedos y el aterrizaban en el rostro de Trunks, y aunque trataba de decirle a Bra que su Onii-chan estaba más que herido, las palabras no podían salir. No podía hacer nada más que hacer pequeños, ahogados sollozos mientras lloraba sobre su mejor amigo.

"Bra, lo siento." Piccolo habló en lugar del joven Son, bajando la vista hacia la niña. "Goten me dice que cuando llegaron allí, Aisuzu ya se ha ido. Byatcha y Hora habían sido eliminados por Trunks fácilmente, al parecer; sus cadáveres no estaban demasiado lejos de Trunks mismo. Pero Trunks no era partido para Aisuzu..." Se detuvo, mirando lejos de Bra, como si él mismo no pudiera mirarla más. "Aisuzu killed him, Bra. "Aisuzu lo mató, Bra. Apenas tiene un rasguño sobre él, pero... Muéstrale, Goten."

"Por favor.. No, Señor Piccolo. Ella no debería ver..." Goten alzó la mirada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su expresión rogaba.

"Tiene que verlo por ella misma." Piccolo explicó. "Muéstrale." Goten tragó, duro, y abrió la chaqueta de Trunks.

Las manos de Bra se presionaron fuertemente sobre su boca, y sus ojos se ampliaron como si pudieran salirse de su cabeza. Lo que Piccolo dijo era cierto; no había ninguna marca en el hermoso semblante del joven, ni en su cuerpo, salvo bajo su chaqueta azul de la Corporación Cápsula. Su remera había sido rasgada, y había un enorme agujero en su pecho. Aisuzu no sólo ha matado al joven, sino que lo había hecho arrancándole su corazón. Bra evocó una terrible imagen en su cabeza, una de Aisuzu arracándole el corazón al chico, y una de Onii-chan mirándola en shock en el segundo antes que entendiera lo que había sucedido y murió. En su mente, Bra podía ver el corazón de Trunks, todavía latiendo en la mano cerrada de Aisuzu.

Bra se alejó repentinamente. Se volteó y escapó de ellos, antes de caer de rodillas, sollozando, y vomitó.

* * *

Hicieron algo parecido a un funeral para Trunks al amanecer, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para enterrarlo, como cualquier guerrero con tal honor merece. Bra estaba terriblemente molesta con Marron, incluso mientras Goten y ella misma sollozaban, la rubia no; ni siquiera derramó una lágrima. Sólo miró a Bra con una expresión vacía-- una que podría tener el reflejo de su madre Jinzouningen.

Lloró hasta quedarse dormida, para dormir profundamente, un sueño sin sueños por el agotamiento mientras Goten y Marron la miraban, y Piccolo los miraba. Pesadillas se deslizaron en sus sueños, y ella misma dejó de dormir, mirando alrededor, torpemente. Piccolo estaba sentado no muy lejos, meditando, pero Goten y Marron no estaban ninguna parte.

Bra se puso de pie, frunciendo su ceño, y se concentró mucho, buscando sus kis. Cuando los encontró, los siguió hasta un pequeño, mitad derrumbado edificio en ruinas. Se asomaba, más bien sospechosamente, a la ventana, inmediatamente mirando a sus dos amigos. Los ojos de Goten todavía estaban llenos de lágrimas, y estaba abrazando a Marron, que había enterrado su cara en el hombro del joven. Estaba llorando, murmurando, "Oh, ¡Trunks..! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" Una y otra vez, como si fuera un mantra. Se detuvo de pronto, alzando su vista a Goten. "Pobre Bra... ¡Trunks era todo lo que tenía...!"

"No, no." Goten abrazó a la niña de coletas fuertemente. "Bra todavía nos tiene a nosotros, y al Señor Piccolo. Todos nos tenemos unos a otros, y estaremos bien. Todo estará bien. Sólo tenemos que aguantar."

Bra dejó de espiarlos y corrió alrededor del edificio, a la puerta. Ella se abalanzó y corrió hacia Goten y Marron, que la abrazaron cálidamente. Los tres se sentaron allí, por un largo, largo momento, llorando juntos, e incluso riendo mientras pensaban en algunos de los divertidos momentos que habían pasado juntos con Trunks a pesar de todo lo demás; y que lloraron tanto por los momentos felices y los tristes. Lloraron por cada uno, y por su pérdida, pero sobre todo, lloraron por él, por Trunks, Onii-chan, que era un hermano, un amante, y, lo que es más importante, un amigo.

Piccolo los miró a través de la ventana. No cabe duda de que no tomaría mucho tiempo para que Aisuzu los encuentre de nuevo. Tenían una semana, a lo sumo. Seis días a partir de ahora, antes de que Aisuzu decida hacer otro movimiento, Piccolo decidió, sería un buen momento. "Es hora de usar las estrellas negras". Murmuraba suavemente mientras miraba a los niños que allí estaban.

* * *


End file.
